It's all Reyna's fault
by Pichie
Summary: Piper is not happy with Jason returning to Camp Jupiter. Her insecurities of this Reyna girl muttered in his sleep is unnerving her. She goes to Leo for help, but makes it worse... Leaving Jason to think Leo is in love with Piper! Oh the angst
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I did a lot of guesswork here. Set during the _Son of Neptune, _but at the camp half-blood side, before they departed for Camp Jupiter. Don't own Percy Jackson!**

It was a wonderful day.

The nymphs seemed to be singing. The sun shone impeccably on the camp, a light that crept even in the corners of darkness.

Almost – almost concealing the impending doom Camp Half-Blood was about to face. Piper would have revelled in the light, but a horrible emptiness gnawed in her chest.

She walked to the clearing near the statue Zeus' fist. She'd been to the cabins and the Armoury but Jason wasn't there. An unreasonable panic drummed in her heart. She let out a loud sigh, clutching her chest when she saw him leaning against the rocks.

Jason's eyes opened slowly, shifting lazily to Piper. The light shone on Jason's hair, it looked almost white – transparent even. Strands of hair dangled messily in front of his eyes. Piper couldn't help but admire the scene, her heart wrenching as she grew closer to him.

She sat beside him but left a deliberate inch of space between them.

"You're not training," she said, but didn't look at him.

"I didn't feel like it today."

She would've asked why but she was afraid of being shunned, so she merely nodded, and felt at a loss for words.

"Have you packed yet?" Jason asked, his gaze on Piper.

"Mmhm, have you?"

"Yep."

Piper bit her lip. This wasn't why she was here, to discuss mundane topics with Jason. She had so many questions, her thoughts were racing but she was dreadfully nervous. Her palms started prickling with sweat. She would never have this opportunity again, to be alone with him.

"Jason," she managed.

He was still watching her when she called him, "Hm?"

His brows knitted, alarmed with the urgency of Piper's tone.

She couldn't do it. Her mouth opened slowly, her insides squirming, but all she said was, "I hope we arrive on time."

One eyebrow raised, his gaze hardened on Piper.

She finally looked at him and smiled. But it was a sad smile. She had failed herself but it was probably better that way. _Another time_, she told herself.

Jason's expression softened and shifted his gaze absent-mindedly on the woods, "Me too."

"Leo's been amazing. I've never seen him work so hard," gushed Piper, still looking at Jason.

Jason nodded, still looking far off, "Wish I could've helped him..."

Piper cursed herself. _Wrong subject_, she thought. Jason has been feeling horribly helpless the last few days. He did try to go to the bunker and help but Leo told him off when he was screwing a bolt in the wrong way and managed to unbolt a canon. After that, Jason trained relentlessly and Piper could only watch him in the sidelines, admiring him so but feeling awfully sorry for him.

He added, "It's just so frustrating. Doing nothing and.. And know that... my camp is in danger."

"I know how you feel," she said, remembering her dad's situation before. "We'll manage to help though. Leo says we'll make it in time for the Feast, right?"

Jason simply nodded again, looking unconvinced. Piper knew why, the travel time cut too close to the Feast, one wrong move.. or one setback they might not make it in time, and then there would be no camp to save.

She wanted to touch him, offer him a hug, caress his face or kiss him and touch that adorable scar near his lips. But she knew better than to. Instead, she tried to say words of comfort,

"Percy will be there,"

Jason showed no expression of relief or anguish. He probably heard this already, but she continued anyway,

"Rachel said he'd have to save your camp, Jason. Just as you saved Camp Half-Blood."

Her gaze was fixed steadily on Jason's eyes, although he did not look at her, but she willed him to,

"Annabeth—she said that, Percy is undoubtedly strong and—" her hand took hold of his. She couldn't bear to refrain from touching him anymore. She breathed, "And that, he'd risk the world for his friends."

He met her gaze at last. He fixed his hand so that his and Piper's fingers were intertwined. His lips curved into a small, sad smile, forming his scar into a crescent. His expression, Piper read, seemed to say, _I hope so._

* * *

Leo walked briskly. Why was he the messenger boy? He was doing last minute touches to his baby. He looked at the cabins, at the armoury... where was Jason at!

He stopped in his tracks then rolled his eyes at what he saw. Making as much noise possible, he stepped out onto the clearing. Jason and Piper looked at him, both blushing slightly.

His eyes drifted to where Jason and Piper's hands were locked together, "Jason, Annabeth is looking for you. She's at the Big House."

Their hands slowly let go of each other. Piper nodded to Jason. He stood up and thanked Leo.

"See you later," and walked away.

Piper stood up too. Leo thought she looked awfully somber for someone who just finished canoodling with her almost boyfriend.

She said, "Want to eat?"

He looked at her, studying her carefully... Completely ignoring her question he said, "I thought you two were fighting."

Piper looked confused, "What?"

"You and Jason," He shrugged, "Guess I was wrong."

Wearing a mystified look, she said, "What made you think that?"

"Never mind," Leo wanted to drop the issue. Relationships were never really his forte. He had, on more than one occasion though, observed that Piper left some sort of distance between her and Jason. She left the Mess Hall whenever Jason appeared and the armoury and the bunker.. well... everywhere actually. Not to mention, Leo saw her watching him whilst he practiced in an expression of utmost longing and agony. He'd rather not have seen any of it. No drama for him, thank you. But he couldn't keep his mouth shut this time...

"No, not never mind," her tone demanding, "What made you say that? Did Jason say something?"

Leo's eyebrow rose the highest it could, "No, what makes _you_ think that?" he scoffed.

Piper didn't say anything, but her mouth mimicked a fish's as she tried to blurt something out but eventually shut it. She looked even more miserable.

Determined to stop any sort of crying, (and he thought he had avoided the drama), he said, "I'm going back to the bunker. Last minute check ups," he smiled, trying to lift the mood, "want to come?"

Piper nodded and they both walked to the bunker. Leo produced a mighty flame that opened the entrance and he heard Piper stifle a gasp.

He beamed, "Amazing right! I have to be really amazing right!"

But Piper didn't give any affirmation; her eyes scaled Argo II, her hands covering her gaping mouth as she did.

"I'll give you a tour!" he said, feeling elated at Piper's wonder.

After giving Piper the tour, he spread out the blueprint on his table, which had a great sign above saying, "Hot Captain Leo's table." His half-brothers and half-sisters set his table on fire one time, while jeering "A hot table for the hot captain!"

She asked Leo how exactly was it the boat was going to fly and he was more than happy to show her his brilliance of making it so, "You see Piper," and he glanced at her.

He then became very nervous.

She was biting back her lip, close to tears, staring hard onto the blueprint. Leo looked at Piper's eyes and then back to the blueprint to see what set her off, but nothing could've made her upset with how Festus head was shaped or maybe girls were just really weird that way...

"U-uhmm... I can make it a girl dragon if you want," he said, shrugging.

Piper shook her head wildly, parts of her hair whipping Leo in the face.

Losing patience, he said, "Oww... why are you crying then?"

Piper looked indignant, "I wasn't—I'm not crying!"

"Not yet!"

"I just.. I, I don't want us to go," she whispered. "But I see what you've made, and then Jason—he, he really wants to... and I feel so bad about not wanting to go..."

Leo was bewildered. Why _on earth,_ was she crying to him? He sucked at this stuff.

"Err uhm, actually I'm hungry, let's go and eat," he said foolishly.

Piper shook her head, Leo unconsciously eased back to avoid any wild hair whippings.

"I don't wanna go there. Jason's there."

Realizing he had to deal with this, he said, "I thought you two were getting along fine?"

"We are. That's the problem. I'm getting too attached."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He," her voice was quivering, "he has someone else."

Leo didn't say anything.

Piper continued, her hands fidgeting, "he muttered Reyna in his sleep one time."

Leo's eyebrow raised, "she could be his sister, Pipes."

She shook her head once more, "I've heard Annabeth ask Jason if he remembers anything. He dropped her name, said that there was something about her he couldn't really remember, but it was important. Annabeth already asked if she was her sister, then Jason said he didn't think so."

Leo scratched his head, at a loss at what Piper wanted him to do. Honestly, he didn't think it was really nice of Jason to sort of two-time, but then again, the guy lost his memory. As his bro, he should know what his side of the story was first. Yep, yep, that was the right thing to do. He felt proud of his maturity.

But he was still stuck with a close to tears Piper.

And his maturity couldn't deal with that just yet.

Desperate to cheer her up, he said, "Err uhm, Jason actually told me something about her."

Piper's eyes widened.

He continued, "He uhm, said that Reyna's just some girl at camp who,"

_Who what, Valdez?_ His thoughts raced, _who served dinner...what? No. Who he had fling with? Right, that'll stop her from crying._

Seeing as Piper became increasingly sceptical, he hastily said, "likes him."

And then added, "But it's all one-sided."

Piper blinked, "He told you that? He's remembered as much as that?"

Leo nodded and gulped. _Buy it... buy it.._

Suddenly, a bang echoed in the bunker. Both of them looked at the entrance.

_Thank God _, thought Leo. Or maybe Thank father.

Nyssa appeared at the entrance, carrying a torch. Her eyes darted from Piper to Leo, eyeing them suspiciously.

"It's time for lunch. Chiron says you should eat Leo, since Argo II's done."

Leo hastily folded the blueprint, "Great timing, I'm starving!"

Piper looked annoyed, traces of her breakdown vanished, "I asked you to eat with me a while ago and you said—"

She stopped, remembering exactly what Leo said after she offered him lunch.

Leo smirked but then darted off to the entrance, avoiding another _drama bomb._

Muttering to himself, _Man, are girls weird!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Again, lots of guesswork. **

Leo was not, not at all, happy with what had happened.

Nyssa caught up with him, "What was going on with you two?"

"Huh?" Leo walked as fast as he could. He really was hungry, mind you.

"You and Piper," she jerked her head to the bunker, "she looked like she was about to cry."

They had reached the mess hall. He shrugged. Nyssa still followed him, both of them offered food muttering Hephaestus and proceeded to their table.

He sat beside Jake. "Man of the hour!" exclaimed Jake as he saw Leo.

He was brimming with pride. Now _this _was how it was supposed to happen! He had worked days, and suffered sleepless nights to ensure Argo II would finish right on schedule. He was not going to deal with weepy teenage girls.

He beamed at him. Jake gushed some more, "Amazing how you managed to make it fly though,"

Leo winced. He didn't like his baby being called an _it._ Really, after all the slaving his done Argo II was more of a pet... or a friend...

Nyssa sat in front of them. Her expression still traced with the discovery of Leo and Piper's exchange...

He avoided her gaze and became unusually interested in the clumped peas on his plate.

Shane chimed in, "Shame we can't come with."

He cast a furtive glance at the Athena table.

"It's the prophecy," Leo said with a shrug, "apparently we're supposed to be just seven. We're guessing the other three are at the other camp."

He broke away his stare at his peas, instantly regretting doing so. Nyssa tried to catch his glance and said, "So what—"

"Jake! Weren't you interested on how my baby flies?" he interrupted, in feigned exclamation.

Jake beamed.

"Really simple, cause I'm magnificent and all that... It had to with the discs in Festus head..."

He continued to babble on for the rest of the lunch. Determined not to stop, so Nyssa couldn't squeeze in so much as a single syllable.

When she finally left the table, giving Leo a particularly nasty looking before standing up, he slouched on his seat and heaved a sigh.

Jake appeared to have noticed. He said, pointing his fork at Nyssa then to Leo, "Something goin' on between you two?"

Leo had yet to even touch his lunch because of all the talking he did. His mouth was stuffed when he answered, "No."

Before being badgered with more questions about his relationship with girls, as he had quite enough of that today, he scurried off, mouth still filled, to his cabin. He stopped momentarily, thinking whether Nyssa would be there also, but then decided she probably would've run off and asked Piper what happened.

_Whatever, _he thought.

As his mind filled with more about the nonsense that came with understanding girls,

"Leo!"

He looked and saw Jason, his hair bouncing as he made his way towards him.

"Yo, Jason! What happened with Annabeth?"

He shrugged, "Bit of planning and the same old reassurance."

Leo nodded, lots of people seemed to be trying to cheer up Jason these days, telling him they'll make it in time to the Feast.

"What scared you off at lunch?" he asked, seeing as Leo was still chewing.

"Girls." He shuddered.

Jason let out a soft laugh, "What?"

"Never mind." But an idea popped up in his head... Maybe... Was _he _mad?

"Jason, how's the memory thing going?"

His eyes squinted, "Still a bit foggy, but I'm starting to remember things."

Leo became nervous, "Like what?"

"I remember some names of my friends..."

"No way, you remember Reyna?"

Jason looked surprised, incredulous even, "You know Reyna?"

Leo's pace quickened, _it was going to work! _"Course I do! She likes you right?"

He gaped at him, thoroughly confused. He looked uncomfortable.

"Heard though, that you don't like her back?"

Jason's mouth closed shut at this, forming a hard line. He looked hard at Leo and said quietly, "I don't know."

At this, it was Leo's mouth that dropped open, "How do you even remember that much?" he sounded scandalized.

His brows furrowed, "I've remembered a whole lot, recently."

Leo's blood boiled, or at least it felt that way. He planned to _implant _Jason the idea that Reyna was in love of him and he wasn't. He was sure Jason hadn't remembered much. If he had, well, why didn't he inform Leo, his best friend, of all the memories he had of the mysterious camp that held Roman demigods? Then he remembered something Piper told him, that Annabeth had already asked Jason about the whole Reyna thing. He felt betrayed, angry (mostly at himself for his own stupidity) and irritated that he had to deal with his lie to Piper,

He said, or maybe, half-shouted, "What about Piper?"

Jason once again surprised, looked meaningfully at Leo. Leo was surprised at his own tone, he hadn't meant to sound so accusatory.

"I—I uhm," Leo stammered.

Both him and Jason were at a loss for words.

Jason said, slowly, "I like Piper. That's about as much as I know right now. And when I said I don't know earlier, I meant that I don't remember." His tone now apologetic, "I don't remember what I felt about her, honestly."

Leo suddenly felt very tired. Tired at the whole drama this day had ensued. Feeling a bit guilty at the sadness he had caused his best friend, but feared to say anything wrong, he merely patted his shoulder.

Jason nodded, as if to acknowledge his remorse and they were about to go back to their cabins in silence when he said,

"I hadn't realized how much you cared for her, Leo." There was a hint of scepticism in his voice and another emotion, but Leo couldn't make out what, was it... anger?

He looked at Leo, who had his back turned, walking towards his cabin. Leo, exhausted of all the emotional endeavours he had done simply asked, "Huh?" and turned to Jason.

His expression was blank, his eyes searched Leo's face for—what?

"Nothing," turning his back on Leo, finally entering his cabin.

Leo, who was sure it wasn't nothing, but who was also sure that he was really in no mood to find out right now, trudged off to his cabin, glad to be finally alone...

* * *

Jason's mind raced. Was Leo _in love_ with Piper? Was he so oblivious to his best friend's feelings? He looked back on all the memories he had together... Leo saving Piper when they were captured by trolls... (He saved him too but he seemed to have forgotten that) Leo comforting Piper regarding her dad... and then how Piper spent more time with Leo these days...

He first felt angry. Angry unreasonably at Leo. Then at himself. Then he felt guilty, because he never noticed Leo's feelings... He was a horrible friend.

He sunk back to his bed. Disgusted himself for ever being angry at Leo for liking the same girl, when all he did to show his feelings was express concern at Piper being mistreated by him...

His best friend liking the same girl as him! Really, it sounded something out of a movie...

More questions popped up in his mind. _What was he going to do? _Did he need to make a decision between his best friend and his sort of girlfriend? His immediate decision, however, was to do something to make himself busy, as he didn't think he'd ever come to a decisions as to who to pick between Leo and Piper.

He double checked his belongings. All of which he needed for the trip seemed to be accounted for. The task was useless for what it was started for. He seemed to have been thinking of Piper all the time... The way her eyes differ colors when he stared at it... the way she looked at the sunlight earlier at Zeus' fist, resembling a goddess... indeed, Piper was becoming more of a keeper than Leo... he thought, shamelessly. He replayed his conversation earlier with Leo in his mind, how _did _he find out about Reyna?

Footsteps put him out of his reverie. He looked and saw Rachel beaming at him,

"Hi Jason, how's the packing going?"

"Done actually, just checking..."

Rachel nodded and surveyed his room,

"I saw Piper in the mess hall. She looked really sad. Did something happen between you two?"

Jason shook his head, his expression confused. _Did it had something to do with Leo?_

Oh boys!

Rachel observed him, keen to see if he was lying.

Jason didn't realize her reason for staring, so he stared back, tilting his head he said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

She sat on his bed and scanned Thalia's pictures... "Wish I could come with you guys... You'd think being the oracle had more action... Pfft, nah, still just a girl who spouts random but of extreme importance nonsense," she rolled her eyes.

Hearing this, Jason looked at Rachel meaningfully, as if realizing for the first time that she was a girl.

"Rachel," he addressed her, "I need your advice on something..."

She sat upright, looking excited.

Jason felt a bit uncomfortable, "what if—hypothetically... there were these two boys, and they liked the same girl..."

Her expression changed, she suddenly looked disappointed and slightly horrified...

"I mean, if one of the boys suddenly expressed interest in her, out of nowhere... well, what I'm trying to say is..." Jason furrowed his brows, _What was he trying to say? _

Rachel, however, started to speak, in a most haughty tone, "I think," she shot Jason the look of utmost disgust, "That the boyshouldn't have led on the girl in the first place! Knowing perfectly well that he had another girlfriend in another camp!" she finished, huffing slightly.

Jason was utterly bewildered. _What in the name of Jupiter... _

What, really, he did not find out. Rachel stormed out of the cabin, muttering to herself, "And I was going to help him make up with Piper..."

He gaped at her, even when she was well out of his sight, realizing that apparently, the oracle did not see everything and that...

Girls were very weird, very weird indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Errrrrrr. Angsty chap.**

Piper ate her lunch quietly. She did not retort, or even acknowledge the constant insults Drew threw on the table,

"Honestly, I think Rachel has it all wrong... Letting things become too personal... Just because she's friends with a certain someone doesn't mean she's the one indicated in the prophecy,"

Some nodded absent-mindedly, either taken by her charm speak or to avoid offending her... The others looked at Piper expecting a response of some sort but she just idly played with her peas, her head resting on her propped up hand.

Her mind replayed the conversation she had with Annabeth a few minutes ago. One look at Piper and she knew she was still mulling over Reyna,

"Piper, you met Jason for a reason. I really believe that. I don't think you should ignore your feelings, or try to restrain it," she shook her head, "Love, as you should know, it doesn't work that way."

When Piper didn't say anything, she continued,

"I should know... I mean," she stopped and looked wistful, "I, Percy... I took such a long time telling him how I really felt. It was more of a struggle in being honest with my feelings... Now, that he's not here, and I miss him so much, it makes me... Makes me regret not telling him sooner..."

Alarmed at Annabeth's tearful state, Piper prepared herself to spew words of comfort when Annabeth smiled, sensing her worry, "You guys just remind me of us a bit. Sorry if I got emotional," she let out a shaky laugh, "And here I was trying to cheer _you _up..."

Piper smiled too, "This quest has got us all in such a nervous, emotional state."

Annabeth nodded, "We should eat..."

"Piper!"

She almost jumped out of her chair, "What?"

Mitchell was glaring at the other side of the table,_ "Please _make her shut up."

Drew was still droning on insults about her.

Piper waved her fork in the air, "Whatever, let her be. She's just jealous."

Mitchell shot Piper a curious look, "Really, and what's up with you? You've been miserable for a few days now."

"I have not," said Piper defensively.

He rolled his eyes, "Another fight with Jason? Be careful, Drew might suddenly snatch him from under your nose while you're wallowing in self-pity."

Drew was the last of her worries. If anyone would snatch him under her nose it would be...

She sighed, exhausted of having to think about _her _again. She guessed that Leo might've been lying about knowing Reyna's one-sided love. What _was_ she thinking approaching him... Though Mitchell was right, she really ought to stop pitying herself...

"I was just kidding, Jason obviously doesn't like her," Mitchell said, seeing as Piper visibly looked wearier after what he said.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked, honestly curious about how a boy's mind works.

Mitchell, however, thought he was being attacked, "Nobody in her right mind would like Drew... I mean she's pretty and all but you're prettier and nicer..."

Piper interrupted, "No, no, I mean, _really, _how do you find out if a guy likes a girl?"

He looked confused, "Uhm, er... Well, guys sort of try to get close to the girl he likes I guess..."

At this, Piper's heart sank, she didn't think Jason did _anything _to get to know her more...

"And then I guess guys sort of give stuff ..."

Piper felt even worse.

Lacy, who was quietly listening to their conversation, noticed the look of horror in Piper's face and butted in,

"But guys have different ways of showing they like a girl, right?"

Mitchell shrugged, "I guess..."

Lacy smiled at Piper, trying to reassure her. Too late for that though, she barely heard the rest of the conversation, aghast at how she has apparently misinterpreted all of Jason's actions.

She stood up immediately, her food almost untouched.

* * *

Jason did not go to the Mess Hall. He was not hungry. He had finished packing. On occasions like this, he'd usually see what was Leo up to, but that was not an option for today. Instead, he trained. Like a man possessed, he tore everything with his new weapon, Juno's Gladius.

After Rachel stormed off, Jason calmed down and realized he might've jumped to conclusions in thinking that Leo was in love with Piper with his one retort. After all, he just might've been looking out for a friend. Yes, that was it...

He heard a gasp. He turned immediately to the noise and caught the sight of chocolate brown hair disappearing into the trees. He dropped his weapon,

"Piper?"

He rushed and clasped her wrist. She did not turn to her. It was unnaturally silent. Quiet sobs echoed in the woods.

"What's wrong?"

"Let go."

"Why are you mad?"

"I am not mad."

His eyes bore onto the back of her head, she still did not face him.

He was hurt. A week of resentment escaped him,

"Not mad? You've been avoiding me for so many days now, Piper. It's not like I haven't noticed. I thought.. since we'd busy after sailing we'd spend more time together but..."

He blushed. His whole face seemed hot, he was never comfortable displaying his emotions... or desires. But he wanted her. So much.

Piper turned, and Jason's heart leapt. Apparently, the vulnerability made her look more beautiful. She avoided his gaze. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, and tears fell silently as she stammered,

"I thought... I thought you didn't—"

Jason resisted comforting her with a kiss. Instead he lifted her chin, willing her to look at him.

Their eyes met and they seemed to be in a world of their own...

Lost in her gaze, Jason who now cupped her face with his hand, unknowingly so, taunted by the look of her eyes, inched closer. His thumb wiped the tears off her face gently. Their faces barely inches apart moved closer...

But Piper shifted her head and looked away,

"I can't," she sobbed.

Words escaped her hiccupping, "Not while," _hic _"someone else..."

A horrible black hole seemed to erupt in Jason's chest. _Someone else? _He could not speak. He wanted to calm down, but he seemed to think Piper could only mean one person, _Leo. _He felt an immeasurable amount of regret and sadness, of having lost a love while it hadn't even started- of having lost... a most great love...

When his voice finally began to return to him, a rustling in the trees interrupted.

Chiron appeared, in full centaur form. His brows furrowed at the sight of them, "I am sorry to have disturbed you, but we are to inform the rest of the camp our itinerary for tomorrow..."

He cast Piper a worried look, "Will you be up to it, Piper?"

She nodded, stifling sobs as she did.

"We'll talk about this later," he said, as he turned to the Mess Hall, his tail swishing about.

Jason hoped later would never come.


End file.
